Restart
by CALIC0
Summary: Dimulai dengan Kaneki dan Rize, lalu dimulai kembali dengan Haise dan Rize. (Requested by Mell Hinaga Kuran)


**Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui**

**Restart © ****cnbdg2303151200**

**one shot Kaneki Ken/Sasaki Haise x Kamishiro Rize  
Dirikues oleh ****Mell Hinaga Kuran**

.

* * *

**1 – sebuah kedai minuman.**

"Yang mana?"

"Itu. Yang berambut panjang warna keunguan."

"Yang berkacamata sedang membaca buku itu?"

"Iya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hide?"

Jitakan gemas melayang ke sisi kepala bersurai hitam. "Hebat! Seleramu tinggi sekali, Kaneki! Sebagai sahabatmu aku merasa bangga, hiks."

"Hentikan air mata palsumu, Hide. Kamu membuatku malu tahu."

Satu: pemberitahuan seorang sahabat kepada teman dekatnya mengenai gadis yang tengah diidamkan.

Status: belum tahu nama.

.

**2 - sebuah kedai minuman.**

Jemari lentiknya membuka selembar kertas novel yang sedang ditekuninya. Takatsuki Sen, seorang penulis hebat dengan cerita-cerita menakjubkannya. Terkadang gelap, terkadang manis, seluruhnya selalu berhasil membawa sang gadis dalam penyelaman kisah yang ditoreh sang penulis.

Ia telah mencapai setengah dari 300 halaman yang tertera. Terhenti pada paragraf ke lima ketika kerongkongannya dahaga akan kopi. Seteguk mengalir, ah…sudah dingin rupanya kopi ini. Takatsuki Sen membuatnya lupa waktu. Tangan hendak terangkat, meminta kopi yang lebih mengepulkan asap panas. Di saat itu tertangkap sepasang mata menatapnya. Malu-malu, dibuang begitu saja ketika bersirobok.

Dua: hanya sebagai informasi bila tengah ada pemuda lebih muda darinya sedang menatap kagum

Status: dia manis juga.

.

**3 dan 4 - sebuah kedai minuman yang sama, hari berbeda.**

"Gawat! Aku menatapnya terlalu lama!"

Terburu-buru ia mengalihkan mata, persis ketika pertama mata keunguannya bersitatap tak sengaja dengan manik jenaka sang pemuda. Nyaris saja senyum terkembang berkat tingkah malu-malu maunya. Si gadis suka dengan yang manis seperti dia. Pasti jenaka, tipe yang tepat untuk digoda.

"Hi-hide! Jangan mendorongku! Aw!"

Teman si surai hitam rupanya nekat (atau tepatnya gila). Setelah mendorong hingga tersungkur di dekat kaki beralaskan flat shoes sewarna rok merah muda selututnya, sahabat kuningnya kabur bahkan sempat meneriakkan "Kaneki yang akan bayar kopiku!" pada seorang pelayan.

"Ah…."

Wajahnya yang mencerminkan sifat baik namun agak canggung bersemu kemerahan. Pasti ia malu mendaratkan wajah di dekat gadis idamannya. Kepala berputar ke kanan ke kiri, selayaknya maling mencari celah kabur. Tetapi apa mau dikata, sang gadis telah menahan kikikan gelinya.

"Kaneki-kun, ya? Tidak apa-apa?"

Gelagapan si pemuda bernama Kaneki tersebut mendapati sapaan lembut mengalir ke pendengarannya. Ia mengerjap, bangkit terburu sampai-sampai kepalanya terbentur bagian bawah meja kopi tempat sang gadis mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya. Sembari mendesis kesakitan dan mengusap puncak kepalanya kasar, ia bangkit berdiri.

"Kaneki! Cepat tanyakan namanya!"

Tawa tidak hanya muncul dari sang gadis cantik di depan Kaneki, tetapi juga dari sebagian besar pengunjung. Kaneki membelalak galak, kemungkinan besar mengutuki sahabatnya barusan yang dengan gagah berani menyodorkan kepala ke dalam kedai minum hanya untuk memberi 'semangat'.

"A-ano … boleh-boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Tiga: seorang lelaki dan perempuan berhadapan. Satu malu satu menahan lengkungan bibir.

Status: Kaneki Ken &amp; Kamishiro Rize.

.

**5 dan 6 – kesukaan**

"Iya, aku juga suka karya-karya Takatsuki Sen."

Rize menyeruput kopi dari cangkirnya yang kedua. Menatap bibir Kaneki bergerak cepat menceritakan karya-karya sang novelis tercinta membuat Rize tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ucapan-ucapan pemuda dihadapannya justru membuatnya terlena, seperti mendongeng, membuatnya terkesima dan tenang.

"Kaneki-kun semangat sekali ceritanya sampai tidak sadar kopinya sudah habis. Aku pesankan lagi, ya."

Lambaian tangan Rize memanggil pelayan nyaris memabukkan Kaneki. Lentik dan gemulai, selayaknya wanita anggun. Gerak bibirnya yang membuka menutup mengucap pesanan kopi yang ternyata tepat dengan selera Kaneki, terlihat menggoda. Bergincu tebal menambah kedewasaan. Dipermanis dengan jari telunjuk yang mengaitkan lembaran rambut ke belakang telinga.

"Hujan."

"Eh benar. Hujan."

"Aku suka hujan"

"Aku juga, apalagi bila berupa rintikan."

"Benar. Tepat untuk tidur."

"Dan membaca ditemani secangkir kopi hangat."

Kaneki dan Rize, menertawakan kesamaan akan kesenangan masing-masing. Waktu baru perlahan berlalu, namun mereka telah merasa cukup dekat. Selayaknya mengenal lama, seperti tidak baru berkenalan. Cukup dekat hingga Kaneki berani diri membuka jaket hitamnya untuk ia lingkarkan di atas pundak Rize guna menahannya dari tangisan langit. Cukup dekat hingga Rize nekat hati menautkan jari-jemari kanannya pada tangan kiri Kaneki guna membagi hangat.

Empat: Kaneki dan Rize beradu bahu di bawah guyuran air hujan.

Status: bersin mendekati flu.

.

**17 dan 17,5 - satu**

"Ah…"

Kaneki mengira Rize bukanlah perempuan yang sensitif. Mengingat dia yang lebih sering memimpin obrolan, terkadang memimpin kontak fisik, mengajaknya ke sana ke mari. Ternyata, kenyataan dia yang berjiwa pemimpin tidak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang memimpin dalam 'pembukaan'

Rambut ungu dibelai, sedikit menjambak: Rize menahan desahan.

Kecupan, kadang menempel kadang menghisap. Dimulai dari pelupuk mata, bergerak ke dahi, pelipis, pundak hidung mancungnya, bersemanyam sesaat di dagu, untuk kembali ke atas menuju bibir. Ranum, berisi, dan lembut, serta rasa strawberri. Tidak ada pecah kulit sedikit pun, dia merawat kekenyalannya dengan seksama.

Bergelut. Invasi lidah ke dalam mulut diawali dengan gerakan hati-hati, takut membuat takut, hingga lama kelamaan Kaneki berani menginvasi deretan putih kesatnya, mungkin Rize sudah bersiap dengan menggosok gigi sebelumnya dicecapnya rasa serta hangat. Memabukkan, padahal hanya odol mint yang terasa di saat dua pedang tak bertulang saling bersilat, melilit, dan Rize kalah.

"Hah hah hah."

Terengah. Rize ambruk di bawah tubuh Kaneki, kekasih manisnya. Mereka berantakan, berpeluh hingga basah ketiak, beberapa helai ungu dan hitam rontok berkat tarikan oleh masing-masing jemari. Pakaian telah teronggok menyedihkan di kolong ranjang ukuran single-double. Tak berbusana, kosong, Rize dan Kaneki kepanasan

"Ah!"

"!"

Meraba dan diraba. Bukitan di bagian dada Rize, begitu kenyal dan terasa pas bagi telapak tangan si pemuda. Apalagi pentilan mungilnya, menggoda memohon untuk diraup, dikulum. Bongkahan gunung di bawah meminta diberi service, diberi pijatan.

Seluruhnya.

"Kaneki-kun~"

"Rize-san."

Bersitatap, menggenggam tangan masing-masing demi memastikan bahwa kehangatan yang akan mereka masuki akan berlalu baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu merasa takut apalagi cemas, begitu siratan mata Kaneki.

"Ah!"

Batang keras maju, menerobos masuk, membuka tirai yang selalu Rize jaga sepenuh hati demi seorang di hati. Perih bermula, mungkin sedikit merah tercipta melapisi bagian berurat Kaneki. Bergerak, ranjang berderak menyambut maju mundurnya, pemuda surai gelap serasa siap meledak. Ia kencanduan. Begitu pula sang gadis.

Mereka satu. Hingga putih menciprati keduanya.

Lima : satu ronde kurang, mereka butuh tiga.

Status : Ah … hah … hah …

.

**18 – dua**

"Rize-san, terima kasih. Aku—" mulut Kaneki dikunci oleh sebuah kecup singkat.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, Kaneki-kun. Cukup dekap aku."

Enam : Kaneki tidak keberatan untuk memulai ronde yang baru.

Status : kriet – kriet – kriet

.

**29 – persimpangan jalan**

Rize menata anak-anak rambutnya dengan bercermin pada kaca sebuah mini market 24 jam. Sesaat lalu, ia mengalami bingung akan model rambut yang akan dipertunjukkannya pada sang kekasih. Kaneki pernah mengatakan rambut tergerainya selalu berhasil mengalihkan dunia Kaneki. Ia terlihat cantik, elegan, dewasa. Namun ada saja sisi wanita Rize di mana ia ingin memanjakan sang pemuda dengan tampilan manis, _chic_. Model kepang dua didepan bahu yang dipilihnya.

Senyum bersemayam tipis. Kaneki memintanya bertemu di tempat pertama kali bersua, kedai kopi. Anteiku, di mana keduanya memberi pengumuman pada masing-masing perihal Takatsuki Sen sebagai sang novelis terhebat. Entah apa yang hendak disampaikan Kaneki. Ia pemalu. Mengatakan cinta saja Rize dapat menghitungnya. Kemungkinan melamar di waktu pendekatan yang lumayan singkat sempat mampir pada pikiran. Ah, bila benar tujuan jumpa kali ini adalah sebagai ajakan lebih maju, Rize harus mempersiapkan wajah. Ia harus pasang mimik terkejut bercampur gembira.

Berekspresi, satu hal yang terbilang cukup sulit bagi gadis pengguna kacamata tersebut.

Sesulit memasang wajah horor menyaksikan Kaneki, tergeletak di tengah jalan, berlumur darah rembesan kepala serta kaki yang mencuat aneh, sembari memeluk seekor anak anjing yang bahkan sudah tidak bernyawa.

Sebuah kotak kecil bahan beludru warna hitam berisikan cincin perak terlempar dekat kepalanya yang bocor.

Tujuh : Kaneki Ken berencana 'mengikat' Kamishiro Rize, namun rencana kandas di tengah jalan. Seekor anjing menyebrang tak mengenal tempat, lari begitu saja menyongsong sebuah mesin berjalan. Kaneki reflek menamengi, menolong. Anjing tetap tak selamat, Kaneki terluka pula.

Status : sirine ambulans adalah backsound.

.

**30 – RS**

Rize tidak menangis. Ia hanya berdoa dan menunduk rendah, menyimpuhkan hati demi keselamatan Kaneki, Ken-nya. Sengguk tahan air mata Hide di sebelahnya hanya menyerupai lagu sendu, membuatnya kian tunduk pada permohonannya kepada Tuhan.

Delapan : Rize sepanjang hari hanya duduk. Ke toilet pun ia tahan. Ia hanya peduli dengan orang di dalam sana.

Status : "Tuhan, selamatkan Kaneki-kun."

.

**31 – RS**

…

…

Sembilan : lutut Rize lemas. Ia ambruk di depan pintu kamar rawat Kaneki.

Status : "Kaneki-san, mengalami amnesia. Kemungkinan besar permanen."

.

**32 dan 33 – RS**

Ada sehari di mana Rize tidak berani menyambangi kamar rawat Kaneki. Ia belum siap. Cerita Hide si pirang yang mendapati pertanyaan "Maaf, kamu siapa?" dari Kaneki membuat hatinya terisis. Mendapatinya dari mulut orang lain sudah salah, apalagi bila si gadis mendengarnya langsung. Pingsan? Tidak bagi Rize, tapi tetap saja.

Hari ini ia nekat menjenguk. Mengenakan dress kesayangannya yang berhiaskan mawar, Rize menggeser pintu kamar Kaneki dirawat. Hanya ada Kaneki -bila ia mengenal dirinya sendiri sebagai Kaneki- tengah membaca novel. Takatsuki Sen.

Kaneki memutar kepala 90 derajat, sedikit mengernyit memandangi Rize yang dipastikan tak dikenalinya. Ia tersenyum sangat tipis. Perempuan 'asing' di hadapannya pasti membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Terlihat telunjuknya memilin pakaian hijau rumah sakitnya. Ah, baru beberapa jam ia di rumah sakit, Kaneki-nya terlihat kurus dan tidak segar.

"Hai. Hm, apakah Anda kenal dengan saya? Seperti Hide-san kemarin yang mengaku sahabat saya?"

Rize memasang senyum kecut. Ditanya dirinya siapa, konyol sekali! Ingin rasanya Rize melempar kekasih amnesianya ini keluar jendela, mungkin guncangan telak di otak dapat membuatnya kembali, mengingatnya lagi sebagai Kamishiro Rize, kekasihnya, yang pernah menyatu dengannya.

"Dokter bilang kemungkinan saya amnesia permanen. Saya tidak tahu harus memercayai siapa. Saya-"

Pipi Kaneki ditangkup lalu kepala ditengadahkan agar kedua manik bertabrakan. Saling berpandangan, Rize menyempatkan diri mengelus pipi tergerus aspal si pemuda sembari melancarkan tatapan memohon, tatapan untuk ingat, atau setidaknya tahu bahwa ia pernah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Jarak hanya 5 cm, panas napas terasa dan masing-masing CO2 bergelut di antaranya.

Kaneki memicingkan mata. Di pelipis kanan kasa putih bergerak mengikuti.

"Tangan Anda … pikiran saya tidak dapat mengingat Anda siapa, tetapi indera peraba saya … entah kenapa seperti mengenal dan mengetahui sesuatu. Serta mata Anda, saya seperti sering menyelaminya.

"Tolong beritahu pada saya. Saya siapa dan Anda siapa?"

Rize tersenyum. Menyedihkan sekaligus melegakan dan agak menggelikan mendengar Kaneki -mantan Kaneki- berucap puitis seperti barusan. Dan tolong, "saya"? Ia tidak pernah menggunakan kata itu. Hanya sekarang ini.

"Aku Kamishiro Rize. Kamu pasti bingung kalau aku berkata aku kekasihmu yang nyaris kamu lamar."

Ia terkejut. Mencoba membuka mulut, hendak mengutarakan hal yang sepertinya menakjubkan, dapat terlihat dari sepuhan pink di pipi tirusnya. Manis. Rize menyukai manisnya. Tidak hilang walau telah dilupakan oleh pemiliknya.

"Dan kamu …"

Mata ungu Rize bergulir. Sampul hitam Takatsuki Sen yang terpangku di atas kaki penuh perban si pemuda surai gelap -yang kini sedang dibaluti kasa putih hingga berlapis- melambai-lambai padanya, entah apa maksud panggilan tersebut. Sepersekian detik ia menatap kulit novel, mencoba memahami.

Rise tersenyum. Ada kilatan nama baru dari torehan nama si novelis, mungkin sedikit pelesetan nama pengarang tercinta keduanya.

"Kamu adalah …"

Sepuluh : mereka mesti memulai dari awal. Menjadi orang-orang yang baru lagi. Mengulang perkenalan, mengulang kencan, bahkan mungkin mengulang 'satu' dan 'dua'. Percuma berlelah-lelah, percuma juga membuang-buang waktu bila tahu kenangan itu tidak akan kembali. Sebaiknya menorehkan garis di sebelah garis lama, membuka lembaran baru, dan _restart._

Status : Sasaki Haise dan Kamishiro Rize.

* * *

**Pojok CN:** akhirnya kelar! Ah, aku ga tau apa ini happy, sad, atau cliffie ending. Tapi semoga Mell-san &amp; semua yang baca suka. Ngerasa agak aneh sih bikin TG setting AU gini, tapi semoga pas. Makasih sudah mampir.


End file.
